


A Propitious Arrangement

by WillyBlackWhite5500



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyBlackWhite5500/pseuds/WillyBlackWhite5500
Summary: When Elinor forces Merida to get along with Prince Bernard of Kohlnia,Merida ends up finding out things can be very different from what she expects.





	A Propitious Arrangement

The Dunbroch Clan was having reception supper,The queen Ellinor had invited prince Bernard of the kingdom of Kolhnia to spent some time in Dunbroch,she would hope him and Merida would get along,during the cerimony,King Fergus would tell about his fantastic adventures in foreign kingdoms and distant lands.

"One time,oh"you won´t believe....'Said Fergus as he furiously took bites of a chicken leg and have sips of beer from a massive wooden calice,which he shook,spilling much of his beer in the stonen floor"I bumped into 6 Giant wolves oh,it wasn´t good,but me and my fellow didn´t fear,in a minute we took down a half of then,the three wouldn´t stand the chance"

The Nobles in the desk laughed loudly,Merida,who was as bored as she could,gave a embarassed smile,she noticed prince Bernard,who wouldn´t laugh as loudly as the others nobles would look at her as if he wanted to estabilish contact,she looked away quickly.

"Fergus,dear,behave."Said Elinor"In her usually imponent tone

Fergus instantly seemed to have silenced his nerves,as if Elinor had enchanted him into being a polite person"Oh,you are right dear,i´m sorry,you know i´m just glad,we are marriyng our Daughter.

Merida stood up,dropping the chair she as sitting on away,the she shouted"What?"

Ellinor looked angrily to Fergus,who lowered his head in shame"I´m sorry dear"he said

"Merida,dear,we have invited the prince of Kohlnia,because we think,he is going to be a good match for,and mostly importantly to preserve our kingdom status.

"What?,I´m not marrying any prince!"Merida answered angrily

The nobles at the table muttered about how absurd the situation was,Elinor,noticing,the general disapproval,tried to make things calmer"Oh,what a playful girl,she is joking i hope you all know,Merida is always full of jokes

"No i´m not i´m not marrying a..."

"Enough"Ellinor shouted"Don´t be alarmed,you highness"She said,turning to Bernard"Merida is just a little nervous, i´m sure you will all understand if i take with me for an istant"Ellinor walked to Merida´s chair,grabbed her arm,and left the dinner room

"What are you doing?"Said Ellinor as they get to the corridor,how dare you to treat a prince like this?"

"How dare you to decide who i´m going to marry?"Ansewered Merida nervously

"Prince Bernard is such a fine gentleman,the alliance of our kingdoms would be extremely pertinent to Dunbroch,Kohlnia is a prosperous kingdom,Dunbroch is in need of new sources of income"

"Then marry...Hamish to some rich princess,i don´t care about our kingdom status!”.

"It´s not about status,fool girl,Kohlnia is a powerful kingdom,they have got a powerful army,we are better to keep a good relationship with them,if you rudely leave Prince Bernard like this....we might face Kohlnia anger,so if you care about our kingdom,and our people´s safety,i think you´d better go back to that room and...."

Ellinor was interrupt by growing footsteps through the corridor

"Your Majesty..."He politely said,"May i assist you with something

"Oh no,no,she said,trying to keep a smile on her face"We are just....,Merida and i are simply....,oh,please don´t mind!"

"May i invited your highness to come back to the dinner room,i would be delighted to have your company at the table"Said Prince Bernard,extending his arm as he waited Merida to take his hand

Merida was left wordless for an istant,she looked at Ellinor,who signed for her to join him,Merida then took his hand and headed back to the castle´s dinner room


End file.
